


Breathless

by focusly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 18:05:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18124673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/focusly/pseuds/focusly
Summary: Fleur and Hermione take Ginny dress shopping.





	Breathless

Ginny reluctantly let herself be pulled into the dress shop by Hermione and Fleur.

  
"I've already told you, I don't want the fuss and muss of a wedding. Just let me and Harry get signed off at the ministry. The only thing I really want is just to be married already."

  
Hermione turned to her. "Ginny, you realize why we're doing this, right? If you don't have your special day you will come to regret it later. And we want to make it special for you. We'll handle everything, with your guidance, of course – including Molly. Trust us, please."

  
Ginny gave her the stink eye as she was shuffled into a changing stall by Fleur and sat down on the bench inside. Did they really have to do this on Valentine's Day? It happened to fall on a Saturday this year, her only day off from training with the Harpies, and she wanted to spend the day curled up on the couch with Harry.

  
The door to the stall opened and Hermione came in with several dresses. Ginny crinkled her nose at all the lace in Hermione's arms but knew trying them on would be the only way to get Hermione off her back. She tried on each one, making sure Hermione knew how much the lace on each one scratched her delicate skin. As she was eyeing the last of Hermione's picks with a resigned sigh, Fleur came in with her eyes wide.

  
"Zis one. You must try zis one and no other." Ginny breathed a sigh of relief at the thought of this finally being over with. She definitely did not want to go through this experience again. Fleur carefully helped her into the dress, then made some last minute adjustments with her wand to make sure if fit in all the right places.  
"Come look at yourself in the mirror outside!" Fleur was almost bouncing up and down with joy; Ginny was unnerved a little because she had never seen her sister-in-law like this before.

  
She stepped up to the podium and sucked in a breath. The white dress was strapless, blending smoothly into her ivory skin and making the freckles on her shoulders glow. Delicate beadwork all along her bust spilled down her side where the fabric was gathered on her hip while the fabric fluidly opened into an A-line all the way down to the floor. It took her a moment to remember to breathe. She had never felt this beautiful before. Merlin, she wanted Harry to see her now, to see his expression as she gracefully walked up to him while he was too stunned to speak. Before she knew what was happening tears started spilling from her eyes.

  
"You can wear your hair in a chignon like zis, or down and have it dusted with fairy dust – ma cherie! What is wrong?"  
Ginny jammed her palms into her eyes, not wanting to break down completely in public.

  
"Nothing. I'm fine." She took a minute to stuff her emotions back down into her chest. Ginny turned to her sister-in-law.

  
"So… what else needs to be planned?"


End file.
